Gameplay guides - Item Efficiency
This is an attempt to show rare material efficency in categories and/or the best non rare material item for giving to adventurers. This article also assumes that one wants at least 4k per rare material in most cases. It is also a work in progress. Accessories In accessories we have rings and pendants. Pendants are slightly harder to handicap. Lucky amulet wins out for efficency requiring no rare materials but only netting 635 gold. If one is expending tokens one can make a case for Holy talisman (9600 for 2 mithril) or Perfect jade (12860 for 3 gems). Rings are easily won by Ring of conservation which other than having a long research time is without tokens. It is 7380 for 1 rare material, a gem. Consumables In consumable goods there are herbs, potions and scrolls. Herbs Herbs are a thin category as we only have one really worth making which is Rejuvenating herbs at 940 gold for no rare materials. However, an inefficent use of rare materials can be used if one has tokens and instead net you Restoration powder (3405 at 1 feather). Potions Potions are another small category relying on Vial of mana may get boring but it is highly efficent producing 1465 gold. A pair of closely matched token recipies that are inefficent with rare material use are Elixir at (6100 for 2 Dragon Blood) or Holy spray at (9765 for 3 Gems) Scrolls Well the least worst scroll is Hurricane scroll at 8755 for a Dragon Blood and a Feather. It also sports a lack of tokens required. Its time consuming but functional. Footwear Footwear consists of shoes, medium boots and heavy boots. Shoes Shoes are an awesome category in that as you go farther down the token tech chain they get more and more effective for the most part culminating at Flying shoes at 17815 for 2 Feathers. However for efficency's sake you can probably get away with giving adventurers a lower token recipe called Shiny shoes which produce 2550 gold for no rare materials. Medium boots Medium boots are the same featuring Courier's boots for tokens at 19765 gold for 1 Dragon Blood and 1 Feather. However adventurer's can usually be bought off with simple Riding boots at 1475 gold and no tokens or rare materials. Heavy boots Heavy boots are decent in that Knight's sabatons a regular recipe requiring no rare materials and worth 2495 gold are your best bet adventurer wise. The expensive token wise but decent use of rare materials is Dragoon's sabatons which takes 2 of each rare material for 37830 isn't an adventurer's item but is worth noting. Headwear Headwear consists of hats, medium helmets and heavy helmets. Hats For hats, the Blazing hat is the adventurer play worth a mere 1535 gold and some tokens to purchase it. Streamlined conscience is the ultra expensive and efficent recipe in this category list though 11070 gold for a Gem and a Feather. Medium helmets Medium helmets feature the functional Captain's helmet for adventurers worth 1955. Also in this category are two decent requiring token recipies of Mask of fear (5315 for 1 Dragon Blood) or Viking helmet (5465 for 1 Dragon Blood) Both are efficent for rare materials but Mask of Fear is slightly better due to only having 2 workers required. Heavy helmets Heavy Helmets are a three headed trio depending on if you have tokens and rare materials. Adventurers can be bought off with War mask worth 3050. Without spending tokens one gets a solid Kabuto worth 4170 for 1 Gem.Wrathful face is the token recipe that is top tier for rare material efficency at 12985 gold for 2 Mithril. Wrist gear Wrist gear is a category of Bracers (light gloves), Medium gloves, and Gauntlets. Bracers Bracers have the War vambrace worth 2140 gold for adventurers or the token recipe Stone hands worth 8800 gold for 2 Gems. Medium gloves Medium gloves this category is carried by the Long gloves worth 800 gold. However, profit can be realised also at the Resistance gloves if one accepts 19205 for 5 mithril. Gauntlets Gauntlets are another weird category with few inbetweens. War gauntlets carry the adventurers category worth 3260 gold. However, efficency is above average with Man handlers as 11325 gold for 2 Dragons blood. Armor Armor are cloaks (light armor), medium armor and heavy armor. Cloaks The adventurer item in cloaks is Monk armor worth 1955 gold and some tokens for the recipe. Also notable in this category is Vest of lies which features 6105 gold for 1 Dragon Blood, it is also a token recipe. Medium armor Medium armour has a token recipe Ronin's armor which is worth 9845 for its best adventurer item. However its most efficent item in terms of rare materials is actually a non token one in Evasive armor which sells for 27225 for a mere 4 Dragon's Blood. Heavy armor Heavy Armour features Full plate for its adventurer item. To be honest this category really doesn't have a really bad ratio. Flexible plate is notable for being a token recipe and the most efficent rare material user in the game at 13420 for 1 Dragon Blood. Shields Shields are a solo category and feature Seven seas shield as the most efficent adventurer item even if they do require tokens. Not yet finished Melee weapons will include Axes, blunt weapons, spears, swords, and staffs. Axes are a singleton category featuring two destinct sub types, one handed and two handed axes. single-hand axe features the useless stone axe at 345 gold as its "best" item for adventurers. Strong cleaver is a good item in terms of efficency but requires tokens and is worth 4110 gold for 1 Mithril. Two-handed axe has the broad axe as its best adventurer item at 2890 gold. Vicious chopper may be a token recipe but its one of the top 10 in terms of converting rare materials into gold at 7535 for 1 gem. Blunt Weapons see the one and two handed typing again, also is a category notible for no really terrible recipies. single-hand mace uses soldier's mace a rather easy to get recipe early on for 910 gold and is easy make all game which is why it makes adventurer bait. War priest's mace is one of the best items at 1 mithril for 8940 gold costing tokens yet again but very few items will match it. Two-handed mace has Dark paladin hammer as its best adventurer item worth 3375 gold. In a rare treat a lesser value token recipe Crushing sledgehammer is the best material user by a nose 5295 for 1 gem. Spears are yet again a 2 handed and one handed set up. single-hand spear use gladiator's trident worth 2790 as the adventurer bait. Fine lance of the wolf is the best item in terms of efficency relying on 1 mithril for 5325 gold. Two-handed spear rely on knight's ranseur for the best item for adventurers worth 3190 gold. For top end items Gungnir scarily enough is the most efficent and sells for a good price 95065 gold. The blades category covers dagger, single-hand sword, and Two-handed sword. The dagger category relies on assassin's dagger worth 1540 gold. One supposes if you want to really to play percentages the token recipe Fire dagger sells for 1635. The Kris is a token recipe which feature average use of rare material at 4320 gold for the 1 Gem it takes. single-hand sword uses the wakizashi as its adventurer bait with a value of 1490 gold. Murasame is the token recipe that vapes the competition doubling just about everything else in how it uses 6455 gold for 1 mithril. Two-handed sword has fine great sword wiping the floor with the competiton, love those farmers we do, at 4365 gold for no rare materials it works well for adventurers. This leaves Excalibur as the least worst in this category for tokens and rare materials worth 15210 gold for 4 mithril. The staff category is short and sweet although token heavy. staff features the simple soft staff as the best adventurer bait worth 1615 gold and some tokens. Cleansing staff (4730 for 1 Dragon Blood) runs with Phoenix baton (12710 for 1 Gem and 2 Feather) and the Wood elf staff (8220 for 1 Gem and 1 Feather). All are above average in efficency and cost tokens, probably best to get Phoenix Baton, but non really are eye popping. Ranged weapons include bows, crossbow, guns, thrown weapon as their categories. Well anyone to survive in this game will bank on the composite bow as its the "Vial of Mana/Rejuvenation Herbs" of the Carpenter. It is your adventurer bait at 2330 gold and ease of manufacture. The only other bow worth making is the Fairy bow at 3755 gold for 1 Mithril but even that isn't really worth your time because the composite bow is good enough for almost everything. crossbow features fast loading arbalest as its 3490 gold but token required. Efficency features the near the top of the game Vicious crossbow which turns 2 Gems into 22590 gold. Which would be even better if one could see it to more categories. The guns are saved by fiery dragon for adventurers worth 6340 gold, even if it requires tokens. Supposing one wants to spend more tokens Hand-of-god has a great efficency rating with 2 gems for 17270 gold value. thrown weapon has circus knives worth 2675 gold for adventurers. If one wants to spend tokens one can snag Flux shuriken which does 9600 gold for its 2 mithril in terms of efficency. The last category is Instruments which relies on the best token recipe in the game, which is celestial pipes no rares, massive coin at 17775 gold pieces. I suppose if you want to really get efficency and less money one could involve Abyssal tranquility which takes 2 rare Dragon's blood and produces less money at 16405 value. Category:Gameplay guides